Love Square
by Potter-fanatic
Summary: Chapter 10 up! When Angelina leaves Hogwarts, what will become of what she has left?
1. Weasley's Wonder Wart Cream

Note:  None of the names are mine in this story.

Fred's POV:  

Potions; the most boring class of them all if you ask me.  But not today.  I grinned to myself.  Last night, George and I had cleverly slipped a can of Exploding Weasley's Wonder Wart Cream into the top drawer of Snape's desk.  Now it was only a matter of time.  I glanced over at George, but he obviously had his mind on other things…such as staring at the back of Alicia Spinnet's head.   '_He's got it bad for her_," I thought, shaking my head.  '_Real bad…and the sad thing is that he's too much of a coward to say anything to her_.'  As for my love life…where is she?

I looked around the room, but there was no sign of my dark haired beauty.  The seat beside Alicia, where she usually sat, was empty.  I guess that I was too fascinated in watching Snape turn into a giant growth to notice.  Feeling guilty, I turned my concentration back to Snape.  He caught my eye and looked suspiciously at me.  I just grinned.

He shook his head and wandered back to his desk.  George, pulling his gaze away from Alicia's lovely locks, looked at me with an evil grin.  We both were straining our necks to see Snape's expression when the drawer blew up in his face.  

From behind us, the dungeon door opened loudly.  A voice boomed, "Fred Weasley, Alicia Spinnet."  It was McGonagal.  I could tell by the tone of her voice.  I slammed my fist on the desk as I watched Snape pull his ugly pale hand sharply back from the drawer.  Then, I forced myself to look at McGonagal's old, wrinkly face.

George hit my shoulder, like he always did before I got a detention from this old brute.  She probably had caught us out of bed past hours again.  No big deal.  But…if I were getting detention, then why was goody-too-shoes, Alicia Spinnet, also getting called down with me.  I rose from my seat, allowed Alicia to go before me, and then followed her to the doorway.  McGonagal gave me a sympathetic smile, and started down the long hallway.  Alicia looked at me quizzically, and I shrugged.  She giggled, and we walked side by side down behind McGonagal.  From behind us, there was a loud BOOM that shook the floors.  Catching her off-guard, Alicia squealed and ran into my arms.  I smiled down at her, and she blushed.  

From inside the classroom, I heard Snape yell, "WEASLEY!"  I let out a slight laugh and watched as George fled from the classroom, waving to us as he passed.  Snape soon followed, grabbing me by my neck collar and shoving me into McGonagal's face.  I watched as she tried to cover her laughter, for Snape's head was swelling by the minute.  He looked like a huge boil ready to pop.  I struggled to free myself of his slimy grip.  "These two hooligans have once again smuggled some exploding cream into my desk.  Please see that their punishments suit them.  Now, please excuse me while I go too Madame Pompfrey's office."

He let go of my collar and rushed down the hall.  Alicia smiled at me and giggled.  "That was clever of you."  I grinned proudly. 

"As clever as it was, Mr. Weasley," McGonagal said.  "You will be punished severely."  I nodded, not really caring.  I had gotten detention before. "Now, please follow me."

"What do you suppose this is about?" Alicia whispered to me.  Her warm breath on my neck, near my ear, sent goose bumps down my spine.

"We'll find out soon enough, 'eh?" I asked.  She giggled, causing her curly auburn hair to fall in front of her face.

McGonagal stopped near the gargoyle and whispered the password so we couldn't hear.  We then followed her up the stairs.  Dumbledore sat behind his desk, and smiled at the two of us as we entered.  Sitting across from him was Angelina, eyes puffy and red.  When she spotted me, she ran into my arms and started crying again, soaking the front of my robes.  I looked at Alicia, who just shrugged.   


	2. Angelina's Leaving

Alicia's POV:

I stood silent in the corner, watching as Fred held a bawling Angelina in his arms.  They looked so perfect together, almost as if they belonged together.  But if they belonged together, then why did I feel like I needed him?  I looked down at my feet, not wanting to look at them.  Fred Weasley was supposedly the 'perfect boyfriend'.  Angelina could back that up for you, too, if you want.  He's a great friend, too, but recently I feel more towards him then just a friend, and it scares me.  Angelina is a great friend of mine, and I would never hurt her…but some feelings I just can't help.

Angelina pulled away from Fred, and rushed towards me, hugging me tight.  I patted her back and looked at Fred, who just shrugged and sat down.

"Miss Johnson, Miss Spinnet, have a seat please," Dumbledore said.  She pulled away from me and sat in the middle, separating me from Fred.  He glanced over at me with a worried expression, then placed his hand on Angelina's.  "The reason I've called you all here is…well, Angelina, would you like to tell them?"

Angelina nodded.  Looking down at her shoes, she said "I'm moving-…"

"Well, that's note so bad, Ang," Fred said.  "What are you crying for?"

Angelina shot him a look.  "You didn't let me finish…I'm moving to a different school."

I watched as Fred's eyes widened.  "What?" he asked softly.

Angelina looked at me.  I sat silent.

"Why?" he asked, more loudly.

She looked at him, tears running down her face.  "My parents say that too many things are distracting me…such as Quidditch…such as friends…such as boyfriends…" she met eyes with me.  "Tomorrow.  I'm leaving tomorrow…for Durmstrang."

Angelina had left that night.  Fred had locked himself inside his room, refusing to speak to anyone.  I, too, had been inside my room, wrapped around the protection of the curtain surrounding my bed.  Angelina had promised that she would write one a week, and I was already longing for her first letter.  I held my teddy tight, and separated the curtain so I could see the now empty bed space where Angelina used to sleep.  I closed the curtain and tears ran down my cheeks.  There was a light tapping on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked, wiping away most of my tears, but they didn't stop.

"George.  Can I come in?" 

"Sure," I said, pulling back my curtain as he walked in.  He sat next to me and hugged me.  His strong arms around me gave me support and I leaned against him, trying very hard not to cry.

"You're almost as bad as Fred," he said, not sounding serious, but also not sounding totally jokester.  "At least I'm allowed in here.  Fred locked me out."

I laughed a little.  "Poor Fred…must be taking it hard."

"Obviously so," George said, smoothing out the hair on my back.  He took his arm back and looked at my face, wiping away a tear from my face.  "Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded, laying my head on his shoulder.  He put his arm around me again, rubbing my back a little.  I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep, leaning on his shoulder.  


	3. Mad Rage in Fred's bedroom

George's POVL

Potions; the best class of them all if you ask me, but it wasn't the professor.  Not in any way was it the professor.  Truth is, I hate the professor I had for potions; Severus Snape.  I spit on his name.  It definitely wasn't the work, although I've had harder.  I was relatively good in potions, which made Snape despise me more.  Not that it mattered what he thought, the reason that I loved potions was because for a whole hour, I got to watch Alicia Spinnet, who sat in front of me, without her knowing.  I got to watch how her hair fall lightly on her back, and how her robes moved when she raised her hand to answer a question, and she never even knew.  Every day, I was absorbed in watching her…she's just so beautiful and I couldn't take my eyes away from her.  But then I remembered why today was especially the best class of them all.  I looked over at Fred and grinned as Snape walked behind his desk and reached for the handle of his top drawer.  I strained to see him.  His pale, ugly, yellow hand touched the metal of the drawer, and then the loud bang of the dungeon door stopped him.  I pounded my fist on the desk, as did Fred.  He spun around to face McGonagal, as did many of our fellow classmates…such as Alicia.  She met eyes with me and smiled flirtatiously.  Maybe not flirtatiously.  I wish it was flirtatiously…but I could just be imagining it.  I smiled back. 

"Fred Weasley, Alicia Spinnet," McGonagal boomed from the doorway.  Alicia raised her eyebrows at McGonagal, gathered her books, and stood up.  I hit Fred on the shoulder as let Alicia pass.  Alicia smiled and waved to me when she passed my seat.  I felt the color rising in my cheeks and grinned.  Her perfect smile…perfect white teeth…covered by those luscious lips…I had fallen hard for her.  The dungeon door slammed shut again and, no longer being distracted by the pretty little thing sitting in front of me, I turned my attention back to Snape.  He caught eyes with me, and I grinned.  He pulled open the drawer, causing a loud BOOM that shook the floors and brought bottles of foreign liquid crashing down.  Snape screamed like a woman, for a thick white cream had splattered all over his face, which, at the moment, was swelling by the second.  He glared at me, and I took this as a sign to leave…fast.  I sprang from my seat and rushed to the door, with Snape's screams following me, "WEASLEY!!"  I pushed open the heavy dungeon door and sprinted down the hall, waving at Fred and Alicia as I passed.  I heard Alicia giggle, but her laugh soon died away as I hurried to the picture of the Fat Lady.  

Out of breath, I said "Thingermabobber."

"Right you are!" the Fat Lady smiled, swing wide open.  

"Thanks," I said, rushing by her, and slumping down on the couch, lying on my back.  I stared at the ceiling, trying to catch my breath.

"George?  What are you doing here?"

I sat up and looked over towards the staircase, only to find Angelina Johnson surrounded by luggage and house elves.  I stood up quickly.  "What are you doing here?" I asked, walking over to her.

The house elves hoisted a huge luggage bag on their backs, and scurried out the door.  She stared at me.  Her eyes were red and I could tell that she had been crying.  "I asked you first," she said, grinning.

I laughed and sat on the arm of the overstuffed chair.  She sat on the other.  "I was escaping the wrath of Snape," I said proudly.

She looked at me, ready to laugh.  "Oh my," she said, smiling.  "What did you two do this time?"

"Fred invented this genius cream that makes you turn into a huge wart," I began, watching as her smile grew bigger on every word.  "Last night, we slipped into Snape's office and put it inside his desk drawer, just waiting for it to explode all over him when he went to go get a detention slip for us.  And today, it happened.  Fred missed it though, that poor bloke.  Got called down to McGonagal's." 

Angelina nodded.  "You two…" she said, giggling, "Never cease to amaze me."

"Is that a good thing?" I asked.

She nodded again.  "The reason I'm here is pretty obvious isn't it?" she asked, nodding towards the piles of luggage.  "I'm leaving."

I stared at her.  "What?" I asked in disbelief.  Two seconds ago, things were fine.  But now…she's leaving, just like that.  Poor Fred…

"Mum said that it would be best," she said, tears coming to her eyes again.  I put an arm around her in a comforting hug.  She leaned onto my shoulder and bawled her eyes out, soaking the shoulder of my robes with her sweet tears.  "I don't want to leave, George.  I really don't.  Everything I've ever know is here; friends, family…how can they ask me to pick up and leave it just like that…only because it's closer to home.  They can't do that."  She sobbed harder.  I didn't know what to say--I'm not too good with words.  Finally, she said, "I better be off."  She gave me another hug, then left the common room.

"Damn," I said.  "Where are we going to find another Chaser?"

That night in the Great Hall, all the Gryffindor's were exceptionally quiet.  Fred and Alicia were gone; they had locked themselves inside of their rooms after they had said their goodbyes to Angelina.  Katie had kept very muted, and when Lee mentioned Quidditch, she ran out of the room crying.  

"This is dull…" Harry murmured, poking at his food with the fork.  Ron nodded, but continued stuffing food down his throat.  

'_That's Ron for you_', I thought.  '_Takes after his brothers_.'  But, unusual as it was, I wasn't hungry either.  I kept moving things around on my plate, trying to make it look as if I had eaten something.  Finally, I pushed my plate away, and announced that I was going up to try and get into my room.  I left the Great Hall, and started up the stairs to the common room.  Earlier that evening, I had begged Fred to let me in to change.  No such luck.  "Thingermabobber."  The picture swung open, revealing Katie sitting in on the couch, still crying.  I didn't bother her, just left her by herself.  I bounded up the stairs and knocked repeatedly on the door.  

"Leave me alone," was the only response I got from my brother.

"Aw, come on Fred," I said, leaning on the wall.  "I need to change.  Just let me in to grab my clothes, and I'll be out."

"I said leave me alone," he said loudly.

"It isn't as if I've never seen you cry before if that's what you're thinking," I said.  I remembered the first time that he had been hit with a bludger.  That was the only time I've seen him cry.  He was usually a tough guy.  I snickered.  

"No, that isn't what I was thinking," he said, agitated.  "Just leave."

"But I'm getting lonely," I said sarcastically.  "And you haven't even asked about potions today--…"

"I don't care!" he screamed.  "Just leave."

"But Freeeedddd…" I whined.

"Shut up George or I'll curse you green."

"Fine…" I said, acting hurt.  "We're not friends anymore."  I heard him laugh, which meant that he was okay.  Then I headed for Alicia's room.

"Who is it?" she asked.  Her voice made me nervous, and I almost forgot to answer.

"George.  Can I come it?"

"Sure."  I heard the curtain of her bed being pulled back, and I opened the door quietly.  The room was pitch black, except for a pink candle sitting by her bed.  It made the light on the walls dance.  Alicia sat cross-legged on the bed, hugging her teddy bear.  She looked a mess, but she was so beautiful like that.  

I closed the door behind me, and sat next to her on the bed, putting a reassuring arm around her.  She leaned into me, but didn't cry like Angelina had, or at least tried to.  I heard her whimper, but she didn't cry.  "You're almost as bad as Fred," I said.  "At least I'm allowed in here.  Fred locked me out."  She laughed a little. 

"Poor Fred, must be taking it hard."

"Obviously so," I said, smoothing out the curls that had trailed down her back.  I took my arm away and looked at her.  A tear ran down her cheek, and I wiped it away gently.  She smiled.  I wanted to kiss her then; maybe it was the candle light flickering in her eyes, or the way it danced on her hair.  Whatever it was…it was over when I opened my mouth.  "Are you going to be okay?"

She nodded, and laid her head on my shoulder.  I put my arm around her again, rubbing her back a little.  I listened as her breathing grew deeper, and soon she was asleep.  I lay her back on her pillow, pulled the curtain closed, and left the room.  I went back to my own door and knocked on it.  When there was no answer, I magically unlocked it and stared at the mess that Fred had made.  Our clothes were everywhere…the drawers had been ripped from their places and thrown over to the other side of the room.  His bed had been stripped of the sheets and mattress was pushed off of the metal hold and onto the floor.  The curtains on the windows and surrounding the bed had been ripped off and whipped across the room.  And lying in the heap of it all was a sleeping Fred.  I laughed, reminded myself to scream at him later for this, and climbed into my own, curtain-less, bed.  I had the sweetest dream of Alicia…but I won't go into detail with that.      


	4. Think Before You Speak

Thanks to everyone for the great reviews and suggestions.  J  This story has become one of the best I've written.  

Author disclaimer: None of the names in this chapter, or any chapters for that matter, are originally mine, though I think that you are smart enough to figure that out.  I just don't want anyone suing me, even though I'm only worth…*digs in pocket* $2.50.  Enjoy, and review my story!  Thanks again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fred's POV:

"Blimey…"I said, looking around at the mess that I had made.  All of the clothes from the drawers had been whipped all over the room.  The curtains of from all of the beds had been ripped away, and the stool from George's desk lay overturned near Lee's empty bed while a broken lantern had shattered near mine.  The sheets and mattress from my bed were thrown upon the floor, and to top it all off, my mirror had shattered to pieces.  I looked down at the millions of pieces of broken glass, only to see a million little me's looking back up at me.  

"Seven years of bad luck," they all said. 

"Oh, shut up," I replied.  I dug under the mess, finding my wand, luckily not broken, and said, "Reparium."  The mirror put itself back together in seconds, and flew back onto the wall, revealing a very shaken me.

"Much better," the mirror-me said, straightening it's robes.  I scowled at mirror-me and looked over to George's bed.  A large lump under the covers told me he was still sleeping.  I rubbed the back of my head, feeling like I had just been hit by a bludger.  I shook my head back and forth, quickly changed, then headed downstairs to the common room.  I halted at the girls door, thought of waking Alicia or Katie, decided to let them sleep, then bounced down the stairs, entering the massive room.  I thought that I would be the only one there, but there was already someone sitting on the couch, wrapped in a gold and maroon blanket. 

"Alicia?" I asked, laughing a bit.  She turned around and smiled at me.  "Fancy meeting you here." 

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked, patting the seat next to her, gesturing for me to sit.  I smiled and sat next to her.  I propped my feet up on the short table in front of the couch, pulled my arms behind my head, and yawned.  

"I shrugged.  "Couldn't sleep, I guess."

"Me either," she said, pushing that curly hair behind her ear.  "I fell asleep early."

"Me too," I said.  There was an awkward silence that rang in my ears.  '_Wow_,' I thought.  '_I haven't had one of these in a while_.'  "It's weird waking up without her here, 'eh?"  I couldn't think of anything else to talk about, so we might as well talk about Angelina leaving.  We hadn't talked about it yet, and she must be feeling a little bit the same way I was feeling…I mean, Angelina had been her best friend.

She sighed.  "Yea, but we'll get use to it."  There was another awkward silence.  Something was different…usually I could talk to Alicia for hours; we were really good friends. So why did I feel at a loss for words.  The only time that I could remember being this clumsy around a girl was before Angelina and I were dating.  But that couldn't be the case here…I mean…Alicia was only a friend, wasn't she?  I hadn't really thought about that…

"What?" Alicia said, raising one of her perfectly arched eyebrows.

"Huh?" I said, snapping out my daze and coming back to reality.

She laughed.  "You were staring."

I felt my ears turning red, and looked away.  Maybe I had been staring at her, but I wasn't doing it on purpose.  Therefore, it couldn't count as actually staring at a girl like I normally.  Because, if I were actually staring, I would've realized that I was doing it, but this was different because I didn't realize that I had been staring until she informed me that I had been staring and…it didn't count…I don't think.

"Stop!" she laughed, throwing a pillow at me. 

"What?" I asked, catching the pillow and tossing it back. 

"Don't look at me like that!" she laughed, catching the pillow and tossing it back.

I felt my face turn red, and directed my eyes on the pillow, but they kept wandering back onto her.  "Can I ask your opinion on something?" she asked, tossing the pillow at me.

"Sure," I said, missing the toss and allowing the pillow to hit the floor.  She giggled, then adjusted herself, sitting cross-legged and looking at me.  

"Who do you suppose I should go with to the Yule Ball this year?"

I felt my heart leap into my throat.  '_No…this definitely isn't normal_," I said.  "Uh…who do you have in mind?"

"Oh I don't know," she said, tugging on a strand of her hair.  "I know George is going to ask me, but what about…Cedric!" (**pretend he hasn't died yet ;-)**)

"Diggory?" I asked, laughing.  "You've got to be joking."

"I am not!" she protested, raising her eyebrows.  "What's wrong with him?"

"For one thing, he's a bloody egomaniac, 'Leesh," I said, counting the ways on my fingers.  "I suppose that is his father's fault…but anyway…you know what he's all about, don't you?  He has a bad reputation with the ladies…I heard he keeps a book."

Alicia laughed.  "That's insane," she said.  "But…go on."

"Another thing, who says that he'll ask you?"

"Who says he won't?" she asked, sounding offended.

Before I knew what I was saying, I said it.  "Well, being as popular with the ladies as Cedric is, your chances of him asking **you** is low."  I realized what I had said, and my eyes widened.  "Wait, that's not what I meant," I said, quickly.'

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.  She stood up, scowled at me, and stomped up the stairs.

"Alicia, wait!" I said, running after her.  "That's not what I meant, really I--"  Suddenly, a huge red book came flying down the staircase and smacked me on the head, causing me to fall backwards, hitting my head heard against the wood floor.  That's all I can remember.


	5. Feel the Wrath of Alicia

Alicia's POV:

"Well, being as popular with the ladies as Cedric is, your chances of him asking **you** is low."  His eyes widened and he quickly said, "Wait, that's not what I meant," 

I didn't know what to say.  I wasn't expecting that kind of response from Fred; sure, he had insulted me before--but not like this.  What did he mean by "Your chances of him asking you is low"?  Am I not pretty enough?  Am I not popular enough?  I wanted to ask him all of these things, but nothing would come out of my mouth.  Not wanting to be in the same room with him anymore, I stood up and started towards the stairs.  I heard him get up and yell after me, but I wasn't going to talk to him; not after that remark.  But, I had to do something.  

"Alicia, wait!" I heard him scream.  I pounded up the last few stairs and spotted a huge red book lying near the 5th year's door--probably Hermione's.  I grabbed it and chucked it down the stairs, grinning and hoping it hit him square in the head.  I heard the first "clunk" and then a loud "BANG" sounding like Fred had hit the floor.  By some strange distinction, I wanted to go down and see if he was all right, but telling myself over and over again that he deserved every string of pain he got, I ran into my room and slumped onto my bed, trying to erase everything that Fred had just said to me.  But the words kept ringing through my head, loud and clear.

I rolled onto my side and grabbed my teddy, fighting back the tears of pain and guilt. '_I'm not going to cry…I'm not going to cry…'_ I thought repeatedly.  _'Crying is for the weak…and you aren't weak.'_  My eyes burned with hot tears and my mouth got dry.  The temptation to go and check on Fred was unbearable, and I felt like I was going insane.  I couldn't take it anymore--I let out a long sob and buried my head into my pillow, not wanting to wake anyone.  I heard Katie pop up in her bed, and then rush over to me.

"Alicia, what's wrong?" she asked, trying to pry me from my pillow to see my face.  I tightened my grip on my pillow, not wanting anyone to see my crying, not even my best friend.  She gave up after a few minutes, and tried to comfort me.  "Whatever it is, Licia, you can tell me.  Did somebody hurt you?  Do you want me to beat them up, 'cause I will!  Or better, I'll tell George.  He'll beat the sucker.  Haha…"

"No," I said, sitting up and wiping my face.  "I took care of it."

"Then why are you crying?" she asked, pushing the hair out of my face and giving me a reassuring smile. 

"It's nothing…"

"That's a lie," she said, hitting my shoulder playfully. "You can tell me, Alicia.  We're best friends, and best friends talk to each other about this stuff."   

I told her everything--about how Fred had insulted me when I asked me about Cedric--but I left out the part about my secret crush for Fred, and how I knocked him out with Hermione's book.  By the time I was finished, I felt the urge to cry again.

"How did you take care of it?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Pardon?" I asked, dazed.

"You said that you took care of it…how?"

I let out a slight laugh, thinking of Fred lying at the bottom of the stairs. "Go look downstairs," I laughed harder.  Katie got to her feet quickly and rushed out the door.  I followed; the temptation of seeing him had gotten to me.  She caught sight of the unconscious Fred, and covered her mouth.  I could tell she was trying not laugh.  Fred was sprawled out like an eagle on the wood floor in his pajamas, and a large red mark branded his forehead.  We both rushed down to his side.

"Alicia Spinnet," Katie said, looking at Fred's forehead and laughing as she read "yrotsiH a ;strawgoH" (Hogwarts; a History) on his forehead.  "When I said that you had taken care of it…I didn't think that you were this drastic."

"He deserved it though, right?" I asked, shaking his arm a bit, trying to wake him.  

She sighed, and also shook him.  "I suppose you're right, there, Licia.  He deserved this."  She leaned in close to him and said, "Fred, Fred…can you hear me?  Wake up Freddy."

I couldn't stop giggling.  Katie gave me a 'this is no funny matter' look, while trying to cover her own laughs.  "I better go up and wake up George," I said, quickly getting up and rushing up the stairs.  I missed the second step, causing me to slide back down.  Katie and I doubled in laughter for at least five minutes.  Then I ran up the stairs and burst into Fred's room. 

It was a mess!  But, I didn't have time to think about that now.  I rushed over to George's bed and shook him awake.  "Wake up Georgie," I said, laughing.  He slowly opened his eyes, spotted me, and screamed.  I fell onto the floor, laughing even harder. 


	6. Fred Wakes From His Unconsious State

George's POV:

I remember falling asleep that night very quickly, not caring about the mess that Fred had made, or about my detention tomorrow night.  All that was on my mind the split second before I had fallen asleep was Alicia.  Then I drifted off into my deep sleep, filled with one dream.

_Fred and I were in the Common Room, figuring different ways to embarrass Snape in front of the class.  He had come up with Weasley's Exploding Hair Dye: a genius idea.  Then I noticed that Alicia was sitting near the fire, and somehow I could hear what she was thinking, and at that moment, all she was thinking was _'George, George, George, George'. _ So I decided to go and talk to her, seeing as she was thinking about me and all.  I walked over to her and sat down, and my head was ringing with her thoughts, _"George, George, George." _Her thoughts were all I could hear, and when she tried to speak to me, all that came out of her mouth was _"George, George, George, George."

Her voice became louder until I couldn't take it anymore.  I opened my eyes, only to find Alicia standing over me.  I screamed, and fell off the side of the bed, landing hard on my tailbone.  She had apparently fallen backwards as well, but she was doubling with laughter.  With much difficulty, I looked over the side of the bed and stared at her.  She looked back up at me, still laughing.  "What?" I asked, beginning to wonder what she was doing in my dormitory, and what was so funny.

Between laughter, she managed to say, "You…must…come…. downstairs…"

I wanted to ask why, but I doubted that she would be able to answer me.  I waited until her laughing had ceased, then helped her to her feet.  "What's downstairs?" I asked.

"You'll see," she said, coughing from laughing so hard.  "Come on."  She took my arm and led me down the stairs, then pointed at the bottom, where a very worried Katie was trying to wake a very unconscious Fred, who, at the moment, was sprawled across the floor with a visible red mark on his forehead.  

"What happened?" I asked, going down the last few stairs, and then standing at my brother's side. 

"Oh…" Katie said, shaking Fred's arm violently.  "Alicia and Fred were quarreling and Alicia threw that at his head."  Katie pointed to a huge red book that was laying about three feet away from Fred's head.  

I looked up at Alicia, who hadn't come down from those top steps.  She had her fist in her mouth, trying not to laugh.  "That must've been quite a throw," I said, looking back at Fred's engraved forehead.

"Come on Fred," Katie said, pushing him from side to side.  "Wake up!"

"Nope," I said.  "You're never going to get him awake that way."  I looked back up at Alicia, who still stood at the top of the stairs.  

"What do you suggest then?" Katie asked, giving up and sitting next to Fred's unconscious self.

  "A glass of cold water," I said.  "Go on then.  Go get it."  Katie looked at me quizzically, then stood up and ran towards the girls' bathroom.  I took Fred's arms and pulled him over towards the couch, but I couldn't get him up on it.  "Alicia, come and help me, would you?"

She bounced down the stairs, grabbed Fred's feet, and hoisted them up onto the couch.  "There we are," she said, sitting in the closest armchair.  

"What were you two fighting about anyway," I asked, sitting down on the arm of the couch and looking at her.

"Well…" she said.  "It was nothing, really."

I laughed.  "Then why did you throw that book at him?"

"It was a spur-of-the-moment sort've thing," she said, not meeting eyes with me.  "And it was the only thing I could find at the time."

I shook my head, and Katie burst into the room, carrying a glass of water.  "Here," she said, shoving it into my hands.  "Work your magic." 

I laughed and poured the water on Fred's face.  He sat up quickly, and lunged at me, knocking me off the arm of the couch.  "What was that for?" he asked, standing over me and rubbing his head.  "Bloody hell…what is this?" he asked, running his fingers over the engraving.

Katie grabbed his shoulders and pushed him on the couch. "Do sit down, Fred.  You've taken a nasty beating."

"That was well deserved," Alicia chimed in.

"What did I do?" Fred asked looking at Alicia confused.

"You mean to tell me you don't remember?" she asked, getting red in the face.

Fred shook his head.  "Nope."

"You don't remember sitting down here with me and saying that awful remark about me?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Fred was silent for a minute, then his eyes widened and he looked at Alicia.  "Oh…that…"

"Yes, that!" she said.  "That was very rude, and you deserve every scar or scratch that I gave you."  She crossed her arms and knitted her brow.

"I suppose you're right," he said, sitting back and rubbing his new found "scar".  Alicia's eyes softened and she grinned.  "Sorry 'bout that, Licia.  It just came out the wrong way…"

"Isn't this cute?" Katie said, putting an arm around Fred and smiling at Alicia.  "A real Kodak moment.  But, Fred, don't you think that you should be heading down to the hospital wing to get that scar there checked out?" she asked, tapping the red mark on his forehead.  

"Ouch," he said, pulling away and putting his hand over his forehead.

"See?" she asked, standing up and pulling on his arm to help him up.  "Come on then, let's go."  

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he said.  The two walked towards the doors and they clicked shut, leaving Alicia and I alone in the room.

Neither of us said anything.  I had a ton of questions to ask her, but I knew that she wouldn't answer me with an answer that would explain anything.

"So," she said, "How about that game on Friday, 'eh?"

  


	7. Quesitoning for Reason

~*~*~This is a short chapter, sort've…sorry about that! I wanna thank PotterPrincess (one again) for mentioning my story in her's! LoL That was so nice of you! Okay, with no furthur ado…~*~*~  
  
Fred's POV:  
  
Katie led me down the corridors towards Madame Pomfry's office, clinging to my arm as if she were afraid I'd get lost.  
  
"Shame on you, Fred," she said, quickening her pace just a bit. "I saw that look you gave Alicia…going after another girl like that…you're quite fickle, you know that? Changing your mind every second about who you are going to like…especially right after Angelina left…. I can't believe that Fred!"  
  
"Slow down, will you?" I asked, halting suddenly and causing her to fly backwards. "And I don't fancy Alicia."  
  
She shot me a look.  
  
"What? I don't!" I protested, rubbing the back of my head. This headache was killing me. Damn Alicia and her raging-throwing fits.  
  
"Come on," Katie said, grabbing me by the arm and continuing our walk towards the Nurse…slower this time. "How's your head?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"It hurts…really bad." There was a constant pounding near my forehead, and I ran over the engraving on my forehead again.  
  
"I would imagine," she said as we neared the office door. "Alicia has a pretty good arm for a girl."  
  
"A pretty good arm for anyone," I murmured as we stepped into the office.  
  
A plump woman was sitting behind her desk, and when she spotted us, she ran up and put an arm around Katie, leading her to a chair. "Katie Bell, what happened now?" she asked sounding very concerned. "A bludger to the head, a fall off of your broom?"  
  
"No, Madame Pompfrey, it's not me that's injured--" Katie said, but Madame Pomfrey wasn't listening. She pushed back the bangs on Katie's forehead to feel for a temperature. "Madame Pompfrey!" Katie said. "I'm not injured. Fred is!"  
  
Madame Pompfrey turned her attention towards me. "You?" she asked, growing red in the face. "Well I would've never guessed that-" but she stopped when she spotted my forehead. "Oh dear," she said. "What happened?"  
  
I wandered back to the common room that night after I had convinced Madame Pompfrey that I was okay. The suspended candles lit the corridors dimly, and it felt very cool in the empty hallway. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and let my mind wander. It fell upon the conversation Katie and I had when we were walking down to Pompfrey's office. She said that I was staring at Alicia…just like I had earlier this morning. But I was almost positive that I didn't have feelings for her…or did I? Was I just trying to convince myself that I didn't because of what people would say? The soft patter of bare feet down the hallway soon interrupted my thoughts. I turned my head slightly, and saw a figure running down towards me. Not knowing of what else to do, I slid off and hid behind a column.  
  
There was laughter and I saw a girl with long dark hair run down the hallway. She spun around and I heard the patter of some more feet, and none of then Harry Potter scooped the girl up in his arms and kissed her. I only just realized that this dark haired mystery girl was none other then Cho Chang, Harry's long time crush. I smiled to myself as they passed, then hurried off towards the common room.  
  
I reached the picture of the Fat Lady and said "Thingermabobber."  
  
"In you go," she yawned, swinging open. I stepped into the warm light of the fire, and slumped onto the couch. My head no longer throbbing, I realized how tired I actually was, and closed my eyes.  
  
"Fred!" I heard George say angrily. I sat up and focused on him. Uh oh… I thought as I recognized the fuming look that he seldom wore. "I heard what you said to Alicia." 


	8. Alicia spills the beans

Alicia's POV:

            I scrambled up to my dormitory, clutching my first letter from Angelina since she had left.  Almost missing the second step, but regaining balance, I ran up the stone stairs, sending echoes of my loud footsteps down into the Common Room where everyone else was staring, open-mouthed, at me, for I had just sprang from my seat and sprinted up to my room once the mail had arrived.  I reached the door to my dormitory and pushed it open in a hurry.  The lights flicked on at once as I entered, and the heavy door slammed behind me.  Grinning, I flopped on my bed and tore open the envelope, almost ripping the letter itself.  I recognized Angelina's smooth, perfect handwriting, written in dark black ink, and hurriedly began to read.            

            _Alicia!_

_                        Durmstrang isn't Hogwarts, but it still is nice.  There are so many cute boys here, it's like I'm having a holiday, rather then being sent to school.  I share a dormitory with two other girls named Caitlin and Katrina.  They're really nice, but a little too prissy for me.  This school isn't much for Quidditch, and they won't allow any girls try out.  Soon, I might loose my skill of Quidditch completely. _

_                        I miss Hogwarts so much, and I want to come back so badly.  I've already had five boys ask me to the Holiday Ball, as they call it here, but rejected most of them.  There are two I might say yes to, but I feel guilty knowing that Fred is back there; he's the only one I would ever want to go the Ball with.  I miss you, too, Leesh.  You're my best friend, and sometimes I wish that you were here to share all of this with me.  Most of the girls here hate me, and refuse to speak to me, so most of my friends are boys, except for Caitlin and Katrina.  _

_                        I almost forgot to include the good news, if there's much of it.  I wrote to Dumbledore asking if I might be able to come to the Yule Ball at Hogwarts this year, to see my friends.  I haven't a reply from him yet, but I'm waiting eagerly for one.  I'll let you know as soon as I receive the answer._

_                        Tell everyone that I miss them, and make sure that none of the girls try to steal Fred from me, since I'm gone.  I know I can count on you._

_                        Love from, Angelina_

            I read the last line over and over. _I know I can count on you_.  A sting of guilt ran through my body each time.  Here, Angelina is counting on me to protect Fred from anyone trying to steal him, and without even knowing it, I've been trying to steal him all along.  Hot tears sprang to my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away.  I folded up the letter and placed it and the shredded envelope into the drawer near my bed and grabbed hold of my teddy bear, gripping it tightly.  -Poor Angelina,- I thought, resting my chin on top of Teddy's head.  -She's having trouble making friends.-  I tried to put myself in her position, but a soft knocking at the door pulled me into reality.  I looked up at the door, wiping away more tears.

            "Alicia, you in there?" George's voice quavered from the other side.  He knocked again.  I quickly got up and opened the door.  George looked like he was about to go back down the stairs to the common room, but turned around once he saw me, with a slight smile on his face.  I whimpered and ran to him.  He put his strong arms around me and patted my back as I cried onto his clothes.  He led me back into the dormitory and closed the door with me still bawling on him.  When I finally gained control of myself, my face was tearstained and red.  I laid my head on his shoulder, the tears no longer coming, but I still felt like crying.  "I'm going to get killed if McGonagal finds out I'm in here," he said.  I laughed and pulled away from him, looking up into those gray-green eyes of his.  He slightly smiled, then wiped a tear off of my cheek.  His hand ran down my arm, and came to a rest, encircling my own hand. 

            I smiled at him, and watched as he smiled bashfully and blushing just a bit.  "I got a letter from Angelina," I said, deciding to explain why I was so upset.  "She says she's having trouble making friends, and that she misses us a lot."  The familiar pain of guilt rang through my body, and a large lump grew in my throat.  I didn't say anything more, because, before I realized anything, I was locking lips with George.

            We lingered like that for a little, slipping our tongues in and out of each other's mouths.  He then pulled back quickly.  "Sorry," he said, turning a dark red.  I laughed, then leaned into him again, meeting lips with him, but he pushed me back lightly.  "We really shouldn't be doing this…" he said, but I could tell in his eyes that he wanted to.

            "Why not?" I asked, moving in closer to him.

            "I…well…I…" he stammered, but I stopped him by kissing him again.  This time, he didn't pull away.  His arms once again were around my waist, pulling me closer, and my hands had moved, cupping his face.  I felt like I was melting.  My knees trembled and felt like they were going to give, until someone burst in from the door again.  George and I quickly pulled away from each other, and I towards the door.

            "Oh, jeez," Katie said, turning back and starting to close the door behind her.

            "Katie, wait," I said, laughing.  George's hand had found my waist and wrapped itself around it.  She turned back around and looked at me apologetically.

            "I'm really sorry, I didn't think that you…" she said, laughing.  "I just wanted to let you know that Fred is coming back in about ten minutes.  I just saw Madame Pomfrey when I was coming back from the girls bathroom."  I nodded.  "Okay, I'll be off then," Katie said, closing the door behind her.

            I looked back up at George.  "You never did tell me what he said to you…" he said, brushing the hair out of my face.  His eyes locked with mine, and I felt butterflies grow into my stomach.           

            So, I told him everything, leaving out the part about feelings towards Fred.  They were gone now.  When I had finished, he kissed me lightly again.      

            "I'll take care of it," he said, rushing out the door.


	9. Brotherly Love

~Sorry, I was having a bit of writers block, lol…but here's another chapter!  Please enjoy! And REVIEW, PLEASE lol~

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, the story is.

George's POV:

            I walked numbly down the stairs, my head still floating from Alicia's sweet kiss.  But, no time to think about that.  I forced myself to focus on my mission:  get Fred back for what he had said to Alicia.  I was going down the last few stairs when I saw Fred walk over to the couch and pounce down on it.

            _Hope he had a nice time at Pompfrey's_, I thought, watching him and planning out my strategy.  _He got out of detention for it…_

"Fred!" I heard myself growl, causing him to sit up and turn sharply so he faced me.  "I heard what you said to Alicia."  I watched his eyes widen, and he stood up quickly as I approached him.

            "Listen George," he said, putting his hands in front of him as if he knew I was going to hurt him.  "It just came out the wrong way, is all.  I would never say anything like that to Alicia."

            I stopped in front of him, eyes narrowed, and fists clamped.  Part of me believed him, but another part of me didn't.  Without realizing what I was doing, I had hold of his shirt and was pushing him back against the stone wall.  His back hit the wall hard, and I heard him cry out.  He then narrowed his eyes on me and lunged forward, knocking me back on the floor, and causing me to land on my tailbone, as I had previously that morning.  Pain shot up and down my spine, but I got up and grabbed the color of Fred's shirt, slamming him on the ground.  He cringed, and tried to get up again.  I, being the quicker Weasley *smirks*, sat hard on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.  Then, watching as he gasped for air, I hit him hard in the jaw.  His head whipped to the side and he immediately reached for his mouth. Another opportunity arose, and I punched him again in the eye.  He cried out again, and looked up at me.  He freed one of his arms, and knocked me in the side of my face.  I immediately flew off of him and lay about five feet away from where he was.  

            He scrambled to his feet, as did I, and I watched as Fred, his lip bleeding and eyes swelling fast, ran towards me.  As soon as he was near enough, I stuck out my foot and he ran into it, hitting his…well…

            He yelped in pain and fell back onto the floor, crunched over and holding back tears.  Who could blame him?

            After a few minutes, he got back up, out of breath, and his face quite red.  

            "Sorry, 'bout that, mate," I said, feeling guilty about ruining his manhood.

            He looked up at me, and stood to face me.  He started to say something, but then a shot of pain broke through into my stomach, and another busting my lip.

            I felt someone pulling me back and opened my eyes slightly to see Lee standing over me.

            "You alright there, George?" he asked.

            Over across the room, I watched as Katie tried to hold Fred back from coming at me once again.

            "Do you need to go the hospital wing?" Lee asked me.

            "I'm fine," I said, pushing Lee back and heading for the portrait hole.  I listened as Katie quickly caught up to me.

            "George," she said, "you really should get that looked at."

            "I'm fine," I said curtly.  But I really wasn't.  My head was throbbing, and my lip was swelling.  I reckon that I was talking pretty funny.  I could feel the blood gushing into my mouth, but intended to fix it when I reached the bathroom.

            "You may think that, but you may need stiches."

            "No."

            "Will you at least let me look at it?"

            "No."

            "Are you sure you're alright?"

            "Fine."

            "You sure?"

            "Yes, Katie.  Just Peachy."  She scowled at me and grabbed the sleeve of my robe.  She stopped me and wiped her hand across my chin.  Through the dim light, I could see the dark red flicker off her fingers.

            "You're bleeding," she said, holding out her hand for me to see, "and you aren't fine."

            I sniffed and wiped the rest of the blood away from my sleeve.  We started walking again.

            "Really George, don't you think Fred's taken enough of a beating for one day?"

            "No."

            Katie glanced over at me and then said, "We all know you have strong feelings for Alicia, but she's a big girl, and she did get Fred back.  You don't have to go beating people up for it…"

            "That's not why I did it," I mumbled, wiping away more blood that had trickled down my lip.

            "Then why did you?

            I thought for a moment, not wanting to give the wrong answers.

            "He fancies Alicia."

            "He does not fancy--"

            "HE DOES!" I shouted, causing her to step away from me.  "YOU JUST CAN'T SEE IT! HE FANCIES HER!"

            "George…" she said.

            "No Katie," I said, scowling at her. "No."  I looked at her one more time before darting off, leaving her behind me.    


	10. Lee, you're a genius

Fred's POV:

"Blubbering git…I'll get him…"

            "Fred!  Fred, please stop!" Katie begged, struggling to hold me back from attacking George, who was currently propped up against the wall and being comforted by Lee.  I was surprised that Katie could hold me back, but then again, these girls were surprising me a lot recently; Alicia with her great arm, and now Katie with her abnormal strength.  She managed to sit me on the couch and said sternly, "This isn't worth fighting over, Fred.  This is stupid and immature, let alone the fact that you two could get suspended for fighting."  Her speech went on and one, and I felt like mum was punishing me.  "Oh, where is he going?" she asked, quickly running out of the room after George.  I wiped my nose on my sleeve and crossed my arms, too tired to get up and go up to my dormitory.  Lee soon joined me.

            "Quite a shiner you've got there," he said, pointing at my eye.

            "Shut it, Lee," I said angrily.  I turned my head so he couldn't see my swelling eye.

            "Jeez Fred…" he said, sounding hurt.  He got up to leave, but stopped and turned to me.  "Almost forgot," he said, pulling an envelope out from his cloak and handing it to me.  "School owl brought it in this morning.  I was going to give it to you at breakfast, but you were at the nurse.

            I took the letter from Lee, and he sat down again.  I read the return address and smiled.  "It's from Angelina," I said grinning for the first time in a long time.  I quickly tore it open, and read it silently.

**_Dear Fred,_**

**_Of all the things I miss at Hogwarts, I think I miss you the most.  I'm so used to waking up with you waiting down in the common room for me, and not being able to see that red head of yours everyday makes me miserable.  I miss having you with me, and I feel so empty.  I can't wait until I can see you again._**

**_School's going fine.  It's not Hogwarts, but the professors are superb and I've learned so much.  Making friends is hard.  These girls don't like me; they don't talk to me and I sit basically by myself at lunch.  I'm probably worrying you with all this bad news, so I'll move on to what is good here._**

**_I wrote to Dumbledore, asking if I could come back for the Yule Ball, to see my friends and such.  He hasn't responded yet, but you'll be the first person that I let know.  They have a Holiday Ball here, and many boys have asked me.  Of course, I've decided I'm not going.  I'd rather sit by myself and think of you then be having fun without you._**

**_I miss you so much; I can't even put it in words.  Without you, I feel lifeless and empty.  I'm counting down the days until the Yule Ball._**

All my love, Angelina 

            I sat silent, reading over her letter again and again, admiring her perfect penmanship, those loops and curves, and trying to picture her face in my mind.  Only then did I realize how much I truly did miss her.  By missing her so much, I had been trying to attach myself to other girls.  But now I realize that Angelina is the only girl for me.  She will always be the only girl for me, no one else will do.  I felt a lump growing in my throat, and swallowed hard.  Lee hit my shoulder for comfort, obviously seeing I was hurting.

            "That's quite a girl you got there," he said.

            I nodded and smiled.  "I know."  I folded the letter back up and put it in the envelope.  The two of us, Lee and I, sat and looked at the wall, not speaking.  My mind started to wonder bak to before Angelina had left, or when I met her my first year, and when we went to the Yule Ball together in our sixth year, and when I had first realized that I loved her.  "I wonder what she's doing now…" I said out loud.

Lee looked at me.  "Angelina?" he asked.

"Who else?" I asked, looking at the wall again.

"Probably sleeping," Lee said, yawning.

"I wish there was a way I could see her, and talk to her, and be with her…"

"There is," Lee said, grinning.

I spun my head and looked at him

"It's tricky though," he said, still grinning.

_Ah Lee_, I thought.  _You genius you, my best friend, always coming through for me._

"I'll do anything," I said.  I probably sounded desperate, but I didn't care.  I needed to see her.

"We could always aparate there."

I thought for a minute.  "No, we couldn't Lee.  You can't aparate into Hogwarts."

Lee chuckled.  "You give up too easily, my friend.  You can't aparate into Hogwarts, but you can at Durmstang.  All we have to do is get off school grounds, and we can aparate from there."

I thought some more.  "You sure it will work?" I asked, turning towards him.

"Well, no," he said truthfully.  "It's worth a try though, right."

I nodded.  "Lee, you're a genius."

"Yes, I know, I know," he said beaming.

"We'll research it tomorrow," I said.

Lee looked at me, stunned.  "Whoa, did I just hear Fred Weasley just use the phrase 'we will research'?"

"You're right," I said, thinking again.  "There must be an easier way…"  I thought some more, and then a idea came to mind.  I snapped my fingers and grinned at Lee.  "Hermione!"


	11. Tension

~I wish that I could get so more reviews…*cries pitifully into hands*~

~Oh well.  Here's another chapter for you.  PLEASE R&R!~

~Thanks so much!~

Author Disclaimer:  None of these characters are mine.  My mind isn't that intelligent to make up such great characters.  The story is mine though.  Truthfully, and honestly all mine, mine, mine!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Alicia's POV:

I woke up the next morning feeling very refreshed and thinking that it would be a great, carefree day.  Everything seemed to be right again.  Fred had apologized to me for his cruel words, and now I had those feelings for George.  There wasn't any possible way that things could go chaotic today.  Everything, I thought to myself as I got out of bed, everything was going to be absolutely perfect.

I stretched my arms lazily above my head, and then looked over at Katie's bed, where she was still luxuriously sleeping the morning away.  I, on the other hand, had tons more things to do today than Katie did.  I quickly changed and smiled at myself cheerfully in the mirror.  

"Good morning, darling," the mirror said to me, fluffing it's hair and beaming brightly.  "My, you look ravishing today."

"Why thank you," I said sweetly, smiling back at the mirror.  "And I must say, that you, too, look absolutely gorgeous."

The mirror beamed at me as I walked out of the door and down towards the common room, where I expected to smiling faces and laughing people; totally the opposite.  The common room was full of people, but mostly kids from the younger years.  Over in the corner, slouched on the couch sat Fred and Lee, but George was nowhere to be found.  I wandered over to the corner and sat across from the two of them.

The first thing I noticed was the fact that Fred had a purplish, yellowish, greenish looking eye, and a puffy lip.  He also seemed to have knuckle marks on the side of his jaw.  He looked at me and scowled.  

"Oh dear," I said, covering my mouth.  "What happened to you?"

"Shut it, Alicia," he said angrily.  I looked at him alarmed.  "Don't play stupid with me," he said, pointing a finger at me like I was a child.  "I don't care if you and George are dating now.  I really don't.  But don't go ordering him to beat me up for something I already apologized for."

I blinked.  "Fred, what are you…?"

"Shut it," Fred said, looking away.  "You know exactly what I am talking about."

"You're off your rocker," I said casually.

Fred glared at me, and I could tell he wanted to probably knock the stuffing out of me. He probably would of, too, if Lee wouldn't of stuck his arm in between the two of us.  "If you don't mind," Lee said, looking at Fred, then back at me, "**I** am trying to think here.  If you two would kindly take your argument **elsewhere**, it would be **greatly** appreciated."

"There's nothing to argue about," I said, glaring at Fred.  "He's just gone loony…"

"I'm warning you Alicia…" Fred scowled in between his teeth.

"Oh?" I said, feeling brave.  "And what are you going to do about it?"

Fred looked at me a second, his eyes red with fury and rage…maybe a little hurt too.  He finally said, "Nothing.  Absolutely nothing.  I think I've taken more than my fair share of beating for the past couple of days, and I wouldn't want you running to your **Georgie** to tell him that I'm pestering you."

"What?" I asked, knitting my brow.  "I wouldn't…"

"Shut it," Fred said again, standing up and walking away, leaving Lee and me alone.  

"I wonder what's up his…"

Lee looked at me sharply.   I shut my mouth.  "George's upstairs, if you wanted to know," Lee said.  "Need I remind you, I'm trying to think."

Not wanting to get in another argument with someone else this morning, I stood up and headed towards the boys dormitories.  I reached the door with the sign that said "Seventh Years" and opened it slowly.  Inside, it was dark and I could barely see.  But once my eyes adjusted, I stepped inside the room and softly closed the door behind me.  The first bed was empty and currently unmade.  Quills and parchment were thrown all about it, and I guessed it must've been Lee's…because I doubt that Fred even knows the definitions of quill and parchment, let alone use them.  From the second bed, however, came soft breathing, and I figured it was George.

I softly walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, looking down at the red head that was presently sleeping there.  The first thing I noticed was that, like Fred, he also had a black eye, but that was about it.  I reached out and touched his black eye softly, and George sat up in his bed with a start, staring at me like I was some psycho murderer coming to kill him.  Once he realized it was me, his face expression softened.

"I heard you come in," he told me, smiling.  "I thought you were Fred, coming to murder me in my sleep."

I smiled and slid my hand through his.  He looked up at me and smiled.  "What's the black eye from?" I asked, reaching my other hand up to try and touch it again.

He quickly turned his head so his eye was out of my reach.  "Fred and I were quarrelling last night," he said, smiling weakly at me.

"About what?" I asked, watching as he turned back to me.

"A lot of thing," he said, pushing the covers back and swinging his legs over the side of his bed so we were sitting next to each other.  "Nothing to worry yourself about." 

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.  "Then I won't worry."

"Good," he said, blushing.

Just then the door opened and Fred stood in the doorframe.  He glanced at me, then at George.  After looking at me again, he finally said, "You shouldn't have her in here.  We could get in a lot of trouble."

"Yea, yea," George said, standing up and walking towards his dresser.  "But it was okay for you to have Angelina in here those nights, right Fred?"

He scowled.  "Come on, Leesh.  Get out of here."  He opened the door and motioned for me to get out.  George glared at Fred then moved his eyes back to me.

"I'll be down in a minute," he said, smiling.  I nodded then walked past Fred and down to the common room, listening to the shouts from the two upstairs.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Okay, please review this for me!  Thanks so much!**


End file.
